Last Call
by Love To Dream Writers
Summary: PromptFic: On her way back from the foundry, Felicity runs into a problem. But will Oliver make it to her in time to save her. Or will the Archer lose his favorite IT Girl? (Sorry! Bad at summaries, but please give it a chance!)
1. Last Call

**Hi Guys! LoveToLaugh here.**

 **I know I'm supposed to be working on Together, but I've hit a little writers block.**

 **So I thought I would try something knew, and decided to do a prompt I found online. The prompt is at the bottom, so that it doesn't spoil anything. I really do hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrow or the Prompt that inspired this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She felt him before she heard him.

After an especially long night, Oliver had forced her out of the foundry, staying behind for one last patrol. Digg had already left to be with Lyla, and Roy was with Thea. Felicity had just parked home, before realizing she left her keys in the foundry. With a groan, she drove back. By the time she arrived, it was about an hour past midnight. Oliver was still on his patrol, leaving Felicity to quickly run into the foundry, grab her keys, and check a few searches as well. She had just locked up, and started for her car when it happened.

A tingle played at the base of her neck, a second before she felt two hands reach out at her. One locked firmly around her waist, and the other around her mouth. She felt the rough hands wander slowly along the length of her arm before reaching the hand clutching her purse, and wrenching it out of her hands. Her training with Digg kicked in, as she jabbed her elbow into the attacker's ribs, forcing his grip to loosen, before stabbing the heel of her shoe onto the attacker's foot. The man stumbled backwards. He spat out curse at her, as his hand moved behind toward his pocket. She didn't realize what had happened until the gun was in front of her, and the shot was echoing around her. Her hand flew to her shoulder, only to come back sticky, with blood. Her back collided with the nearest wall, as she slid down to the ground, desperate to relieve some pain from her buckled knees. She didn't realize the tears had fallen, until her eyes blurred from the pain.

"What do you know. I work with a vigilante every night, yet I'm going because of a mugger." She thought bitterly.

Vigilante.

Oliver.

She glanced up, to find her attacker and purse gone. It was then that she remembered her phone was in her pocket today, as she'd opted to change in the foundry. With difficulty, she managed to maneuver around her injury to the best of her ability, until she reached it, dialing the number she knew by heart.

"Felicity?" A deep gravelly voice filled her ear, and she felt her mind begin to relax. Just the sound his voice did wonders to her demeanor.

"Hey, you still out on patrol?" She questioned, trying the hide the pain in her voice. He couldn't know. He would blame himself. He couldn't know.

"I'm finishing up. Everything okay?" Her answers, concern seeping into his voice, warming her heart.

"Yeah," she breathed out, "Everything's fine. I just wanted to check in, and make sure everything's going okay." She heard a soft, familiar thump, indicating he'd just landed on a roof.

"You just jumped onto a roof didn't you?"

The grin was evident in his voice has he replied, "Maybe."

She let out a shaky laugh. "You're going to get hurt one day Oliver."

"As long as I have you to worry about me, I'll be happy." She immediately went stiff. Pain flared from her shoulder, spreading across her body like a wildfire, reminding her that this was her last time to speak with him. So, she did.

"Oliver," she said her voice small, and overwhelmed with emotion, "you know I love you, right?" She heard him freeze. She could imagine the stiffness of his shoulders, the stubborn set of his jaw, as he rasped a whisper.

"What?"

"I never wanted to say it over the phone. Well, I'm pretty I was never gonna say it at all. But I guess fate had other things in store. I'm horribly, desperately, head over heels in love with you, Oliver Queen." She didn't hold back. She told him everything. Because this was her last chance.

"I love how determined you are. How hard working. How much effort you put in to atone for sins that weren't even your own." The words were getting harder to speak.

"I love how caring and protective and loving you are. How you would do anything for your mother, your sister, your friends." Her breaths deepened, the oxygen moving too slow through her body.

"I love your scars. That show how much of a survivor you are. How you didn't give up, no matter how much you wanted to." Pain filled her voice, as if every corner of her body was lit up with fire.

"I love your eyes. How they light up when you see Thea. The fire they hold when you're determined. And the calm brightness they hold when you're truly and genuinely happy." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you Oliver."

"And I want you to know, it's not your fault." She said softly.

"My fault?" Confusion laced his voice, before what she can only assume as realization took washed over him. "Felicity, where are you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Felicity!" He barked. But it was drowned out by the pounding blood that rushed past her ears.

"I'm sorry Oliver." She managed to croak.

"FELICITY!" He shouted, his voice thick with emotion. Fear. Unmistakable fear.

"Tell everyone I'll miss them. Tell them I love them. Tell them it's not their fault either. Tell them to go on. You have to go on Oliver. You have to live."

"Felicity," his voice broke. He sounded so broken, her mind registered faintly. She tried to focus in on the sound of his fading voice. She summoned the strength the whisper four more words.

"I love you Oliver."

"FELICITY!" Oliver screamed.

But his pleas fell on silent ears, lost to the wind, along with his heart.

* * *

 **Prompt: Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.**

 **This was my first experimentation with angst, so please forgive if it isn't too good.**

 **I really had fun with this prompt, so that being said, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And I would love some feedback, as well as ideas and more prompts! I am honestly beginning to love prompt fics.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, and keep laughing!**

 **~ LoveToLaugh**


	2. Why?

**Hey guys! I was always planning on continuing this past a oneshot (I love happy endings too much). It just took me a long time to sit down and write this out, so I'm sorry about the wait! There will probably be at least 1, probably two more chapters after this one.**

 **That being said, thank you all for the sweet reviews! And to all of the people who read, favorited, and followed. You guys are so sweet and encouraging, and thank you so much!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not anything related to Arrow!**

He was here.

That was Felicity's first coherent thought as she opened her eyes, only to find him in the chair next to what she presumed was her hospital bed, his head laying beside her hip. The second being: He looked like death. Deep bags weighed beneath his red-rimmed eyes. The (His) normally short shaved stubble had become much more prominent, making him look so much older than he was.

But still, his face was void of its usual worry lines, the muscles relaxed, and peaceful. He looked young. Innocent. As if the burden he carried every day had finally been taken off. She wished he would get this release more often. She wished he could let go of the walls he had crafted around himself, and stop being the Arrow, or Oliver Queen, or Ollie, and just be Oliver. Her Oliver. She glanced down at her hand, where her fingers intertwined with his. She her other hand (rose) up to touch his cheek, before raking her fingers through his hair. He stirred, leaning into her touch. Her eyes widened, not knowing what to make of the reaction. She didn't have time to contemplate it though, as his eyes slowly blinked open, widening when they met hers.

"Hey," she whispered weakly, trying to lift her lips in what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Felicity," he breathed, his voice thick with sleep and emotion, and God she didn't know what to do when he said her name like that. Curling his mouth around it as if it was his favorite word.

"You're awake," he stated softly, before quickly adding, "Do you need anything?"

"Water, please," she rasped, her throat rough from disuse. She gulped down the water, ignoring the spark she felt as his fingers brushed hers on the glass.

He waited until she had finished, before asking quietly, "What happened?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, moving to shrug, when a sharp pain travelled from her shoulder, making her grimace. Oh. That.

She looked up to see his gaze fixed on her shoulder, guilt and regret swimming in his cerulean orbs.

"Oliver," she said softly, but firmly. "It was not your fault." She saw the disbelief clearly in his eyes, as he looked up at her. Because _of course_ , he thought every problem in this world was his burden to bear. And it wasn't. So she looked him in the eye, and continued.

"When I got home last night, I realized I left my keys at the foundry. I came back, checked some searches, and I was on my way back, when I felt the man reach out for me. He grabbed my purse, until I remembered your and Digg's training. I was able to get away from him physically, but he wasn't exactly the happiest. I didn't realize he had a gun, and ... welll ... you know the rest ..." she trailed off, averting her gaze.

"Yeah, I know the rest," he nodded, hesitating before continuing, "But what I don't know, is why you called me."

"What do you mean?" She said feigning confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean."

And she did. She knew he was asking her why she didn't call 911 or help, why she called him. And suddenly, she was done. She was tired of dancing around. (She blamed it on whatever painkillers they had put her on, for saying what she did next.)

"Because you were the last person I wanted to talk to."

He drew in a sharp breath at her blunt (and bold) answer. His gaze fell to the floor. She didn't want to have this conversation here, but she was finished tiptoeing around her feelings and this overwhelming tension that had been present between them since Isabel and Sara. Not that she could, after last night.

"Why?" The question was whispered so softly, she thought she was hearing things.

"Because I love you."

His eyes snapped to hers.

"What?"

"I love you," she repeated slowly, "I have for a long time. And I'm done dancing around this Oliver. Whatever this is between us."

His eyes fell once again, this time to their intertwined fingers. But he remained silent. She continued to blame the painkillers, when her mouth didn't stop talking.

"Oliver, if you don't feel the same, please just say so. Just, please, stop dangling maybes. I can't handle it anymore. I'm tired. Just say no, so I can move on, and-"

She was cut off with his lips pressing against hers in a searing kiss. His hands moved to cup her cheek and neck, tangling in her hair while his lips moved against hers. When they finally had to pull apart, he rested his forehead against hers breathlessly.

"I do. I do love you Felicity. I love you so much," his thumb brushed over her cheekbone, "That's why I can't be with you."

She shook her head, never once breaking contact with him.

"I don't understand."

His fingers rose to ghost over the cut at her hairline.

"You got hurt last night," he whispered. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with a shake of his head. The desperation in his eyes told her how much he needed to say this. So she stayed quiet.

"If, if we were to do this. If I was to allow myself to be with you, it would paint a target on your back. And I can't have that Felicity. I need you safe, more than I need my own life. Ever since you came into my life, you've brought a light with you that finally pulled me out of the dark waters of that ocean. That finally brought me back from that island. And," his voice broke, "you almost died last night. You almost died and I couldn't protect you. And being with would just draw more danger to you. You are what people would use to hurt me. I told you, that because of the life that I lead, I couldn't be with someone I cared about. That's still true. No matter how much I don't want it to be, no matter how much I want this, I can't, I _won't_ , be the cause of your pain Felicity. I love you too much for that. I love you. And I _need_ you safe Felicity. I need you." The water that had been gathering in his eyes was close to spilling over.

"But it's my choice Oliver," she said, cupping his jaw in her hands. "I understand you want me to be safe, but, what about me? Don't my opinions matter? I told you I love you. And I do. I want to be with you, regardless of the consequences. It's up to you to decide what you want. And I will wait, Oliver. I will wait, as long as you need me to."

"Why?" He whispered to her, between the small amount of space that separated them. "Why do love me? Why do you want to wait? What is it that you see in me Felicity? I'm broken. I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve you. Why do you stay and wait and believe and love?"

She smiles at him, pressing her forehead against his even harder, nudging her nose against his.

"Because you are a good man Oliver Queen. And no matter what you say, you _do_ deserve happiness. You deserve to be loved. You deserve it all. And I would be honored to give it to you."

He stayed silent for a minute, before brushing his lips against her softly, slowly, in a brief kiss.

"You are remarkable Felicity Smoak."

She gives him a bright grin, accompanied by a breathy laugh.

"Thank you for remarking on it."

 **PattyTempestina: Thank you so much! Felicity did "die", but Oliver was able to find her in time to bring her to the hospital. More information on her "resurrection" will definitely by provided later. Thank you for the sweet review, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **.1217: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, that means a lot!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I hope you like this follow up of sorts, and that it meets your expectations.**

 **Erica: Thank you, I hope you like this follow-up of sorts!**

 **melicitysmoak: I couldn't possibly leave them at that, not without him telling her how he feels. I love them way too much for that ;D I hope you like this update!**

 **luna: Awww thank yo so much! I can't believe it brought you to tears, and that you liked it so much! That means more than you know. I really hope you liked this!**

 **Guest #2: I hope you like this continuation!**

 **Guest #3: Hope you like the continuation!**

 **sarah.s.3: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this!**

 **.1217: Thank you so much once again. I hope this continuation doesn't disappoint! And thank you for your sweet reviews! xx**

 **Thank you all so much, once again. I really do hope this continuation met your expectations, and thank you for your support! I can't guarantee a set update schedule, but I promise not to take 4 months again.**

 **Thank you all, and hope to see you here soon!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and as always, Keep on Laughing!**

 **~LoveToLaugh**


	3. Home To You (Every Night)

**Hi Guys! I know I've been gone forever, but I was very busy and then ran into some major writers block, especially with** ** _Together_** **. But, I'm back, and I'm gonna try hard to finally dish out some more stories.**

 **That being said, today, I'm here to present the final chapter of Last Call. This story, no matter how short, was truly important to me, as it helped me grow as a writer.**

 **Thank you to you all for supporting me with this, and I hope you like this conclusion!**

 _ **Also, I am looking for more writing prompts to experiment with, so please don't hesitate to send me something you want to see written, and I will definitely try my best with it.**_

 **I dedicate this chapter to my muse, Imagine Dragons. Their song** ** _Every Night_** **was the inspiration for this chapter. For those of you that have heard the song, may recognize some of the dialogue from this chapter.**

 **Without further ado, I present the final chapter, of Last Call.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

As soon as she was released from the hospital, everyone slid into their normal routine. Only now, the constant touches, the eye that gazed too long, the hands that sometimes strayed a little too far, were accompanied by small smiles. The small uptick of their lips were the only indication of that night in the hospital, aside from Felicity's extra training with Diggle.

It wasn't until a month later, during a late night in the foundry, when Felicity got hurt sparring with Diggle, that there was a reference to the Promise, as Felicity had begun to refer to it in her head. They had just escalated to learning the basics with the eskrima sticks, to practice working with a weapon, when one struck her on the arm.

"Ouch!" She yelped at the sting that was now turning the surrounding area red. Before she could even blink, Oliver was at her side, cradling the tender skin gently in his hand, examining it with care. She barely even noticed Digg and Roy standing behind her, looking at her with concern and Oliver with mirth. She was too occupied by the the spark his touch ignited wishing her nerves, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin.

"Are you okay?" He murmured softly in her ear, oblivious to the shivers it sent down her spine.

"I'm fine," she stuttered, "just a sting. I'll get some cream for it. It'll be good as new." He stared down at her, brows furrowed, and eyes filled with concern, but she shook it off, pulling away to put some distance, because lord knows she can't control herself around him.

"Besides," she throws over her shoulder, with a teasing smile, "I'm a big girl Oliver."

He knows she's teasing. He can see it in her eyes, in the playful uptick of her lips, and in the wink she throws to him, Roy, and Digg. But he knows that some part of her is referring to that night. He knows that she's referring to her statement about being able to make her own choices.

Her words ring in his ears, etched into his mind, all day long.

Later that night, it was just the two of them left in the foundry. Digg and Roy had both called in an early night, as Digg had a date with Lyla and Roy had lost a bet with Thea, and had to help her with the club all night. Assuring them they could handle it, Felicity all but shoved them out the door, and went back to focusing on her screens. Oliver softly broke through the silence that had blanketed them,

"Go ahead and head home, Felicity."

"Oh, are you done already?" She questioned.

He shook his head, before realizing she couldn't see him.

"I'm just gonna take one last patrol, and then I'll turn in too."

"Oliver..."

"It's okay, I'll be fine. It's just a final patrol. I promise, I'm not stupid enough to take on a problem I know I can't solve without your help," he assured, a small smirk tugging at his mouth. She let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine, but only because I'm tired and there's a season of Doctor Who with my name on it. Promise me you won't be stupid and jump into a dangerous situation without backup," she demanded, only half-playfully. He chuckled.

"I promise, now go."

"Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity," he whispered softly, before switching off his comms.

He stayed out for about a half hour, and was just about to head back, when he heard a muffled scream. His head snapped in the direction of the noise, as he pinpointed the source as an alleyway about 30 feet ahead. Readying his bow, he slipped into the shadows, hurrying to the source of the cry. His heart froze at the sight before him.

A man, holding a woman before him, hand pressed to her mouth, muffling her screams and pinning her to the wall, with a gun pressed to her temple. Fear shone brightly in the woman's wide eyes, shining with tears that would soon join the ones that had left salty stains down her cheek. Before it could go further, Oliver rushed in, yanking the man off of her harshly, and pushing the woman behind him, to safety. Taking advantage of the moment the man was disoriented, he raised his bow, and growled out a "Get away from her."

The man looked up at him, raised his gun, and yelled out in rage.

"Who are you?"

"I said, get away from her." Oliver could feel his patience waning, as he heard the woman whimper behind him.

"Why should I?" The man slurred, confirming the archer's suspicions regarding his state of mind and sobriety. "I'm her husband. She belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to anyone. Now if you want to keep your hand, I suggest you run away right now."

The man growled, but turned away, and Oliver turned as well to help the woman behind him.

"Are you-" _Bang_

He hadn't even finished his sentence, before the gunshot was echoing around them, and the woman was crumbling to the ground. At lightening speed, he turned and fired an arrow at the man's shoulder, taking him down.

"If I can't have you," the man coughed, a wicked grin curling his blood-coated lips, "no-one can."

Oliver turned to the woman, her face losing color fast, skin turning cold. Cradling her in his arms, he put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the river of blood flowing from her stomach. He could is tell the bullet had hit an internal organ, and by the mass bleeding, a major artery as well, yet still he whispered reassurances to her.

"You're gonna be okay, just focus on my voice. You're gonna be fine."

"I-I" she coughed, her voice still weak. He leaned down, placing his ear near her mouth to hear her better.

"I ne-ver...had... a ch-choice..."

He hid the tears that fell from his eyes, instead choosing to cradle her head.

"What is your favorite memory?" He murmured softly, wanting her last moments to be happy.

"The stars," she whispered. He turned her, so they could look up at the sky, that was ironically cloudless tonight, a cruel planning of fate, and indication that this was meant to happen.

"Watch the stars," he spoke into her ear softly, cradling her head as she watched the stars, before her eyes fell shut for the last time.

He called Detective Lance, placing her on a bench nearby, making sure she kept facing the stars.

And then he walked, on autopilot, a single phrase playing through his mind robotically on loop.

 _"I never had a choice."_

His body was on autopilot, his subconscious moving his limbs. So of course he found himself knocking at her door. He laughed internally, even his subconscious knew, that she was the only one who could help him. Before he could contemplate further, the door was opening to reveal the very blonde who had occupied his thoughts all day.

"Hey."

"Oliver?" She questioned, perplexed at his appearance. "Hey, what are you doing here. Is everything okay?" Before he could open his mouth, her eyes fell on his suit, widening in shock. "Oh my god, you're bleeding! Come in!"

She ushered him in before he had the chance to explain, guiding him to the couch. He paused to take everything in, from the multi-colored chevron prints, to the Robin Hood poster that hung beside her tv, which was currently playing what he assumed to be Doctor Who. A half full glass sat next to a bottle of red wine, accompanied by a bag of chips and a box of brownies. Suddenly he felt bad about interrupting her night of relaxation, until she turned him to face her.

"Where?" Felicity demanded.

"Felicity, it's noth-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't you dare, Oliver Queen. I thought you promised me you would NOT jump into an extremely dangerous situation without backup. Yet here you are, bleeding all over my couch, just like you bled on my car seat. Not that you really had a choice in that, or that I mind. I mean, you were shot, and I'm glad you came to me, and-"

"Felicity," he cut her off with a smile, chuckling at the hint of relief in her eyes, "it's not my blood."

The concern in her eyes was replaced by confusion, and the smile on his face slipped off, sobering up as he recollected the last few hours.

"Oliver," her voice was soft, as her hand landed on his bicep, in a feather light touch of reassurance, "what happened tonight?"

And he told her, every minute, every second, except for the woman's last words.

Her hand, which had remained on his bicep the he had finished talking, hesitated, and then moved down the length of his arm, until her hand was in his, and their fingers were laced together.

"You did all that you could. There was nothing more you could have done Oliver. Remember, we can't win every battle," she lifted his chin, so he would meet her eyes, "we can't save everyone."

Her words had long since been uttered, but he couldn't move his gaze from her eyes, the bright silver orbs swirling with compassion, understanding, and warmth.

"I love you."

He heard her sharp intake of breath, and watched the confusion settle into her eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to take back the words that hadn't been uttered since that night in the hospital. Instead, he let his hand, the one not laced with hers, rise up to cup her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. She leant unconsciously into his touch, and he felt his heart flutter.

"I love you, Felicity. I'm so sorry, for making you wait so long," he let out a soft, watery chuckle. "I'm sorry that I haven't been by your side all this time. I'm sorry for wasting so much time."

"Oliver, are you sure?" Her voice broke, as a few traitorous tears, that had till now stayed in her eyes, spilled over onto her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm sure," he nodded. "I don't want to waste more time. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I want to spend every moment telling you how much I love you. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you and shout to the world that you're mine and I'm yours. I want this. I want us." He smiled down at her. "I always have."

She glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

"What changed?" Her voice was soft, but the words cut through the air crystal clear. With a sigh, he knelt down before her, tightening his grip on her hand, rubbing soft circles into her skin.

"The woman tonight, her last words," he paused hesitantly, reliving those moments with pain, unaware of the few tears that had slipped out, until the soft pads of her fingers were wiping them away. "her last words were, 'I never had a choice.' And all night, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said to me in the hospital. That this was your choice too. And you're right. It is. I've been so self-absorbed, making this decision that affects both of us, when it was never just mine to make.

"But no more," he stated definitively. "It's not just _my_ choice. I am no good for you Felicity. I have not one redeeming quality. I'm broken, selfish, and just pure darkness. And what sort of hero you see in me, I can never see in myself. No matter how hard I try, I will always have red on my ledger, and something inside me will always be broken. But despite all of that, I know, that all I have to live for, is _you_. Any time you want, you can give me the word, give me a reason, and I'll go. I'll turn around and leave and never bother you againg, but otherwise, I'm coming home to _you_ , Felicity. Every night. And nothing, _nothing_ can ever change that. You are, and always will be, my home. So," he wiped away the tears that streaked down her face, "Felicity Megan Smoak, would you do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?"

A watery laugh escaped her lips, as Felicity launched herself off the couch and into his arms. Oliver tightened his hold on her, crushing her to his chest, while her arms remained strung around his neck. Pulling back, she met his eyes, as he looked at her hopefully. Without warning, she pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss immediately, cupping her cheek tenderly with one hand, and keeping the other on her waist, rubbing circles into the soft skin that was revealed when she leapt to him, reveling in the shiver he feels run through her, and the goosebumps that arise beneath the pad of his thumb.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" Oliver questioned with a grin that lit up his face and brightened his eyes, and was mirrored on her face too.

"My answer will always be yes, if you're the one asking, Oliver."

And indeed it was, eight months later, when he asked her again. This time, to be his wife.

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **Responses:**

 **melicitysmoak: Thank you for sticking with this story, and for your kind words! I hope this conclusion wasn't disappointing.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really hope you liked this conclusion. Please do leave me with some feedback and, once again, don't hesitate to send me some prompts. I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon, in another story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and Always Keep Laughing**

 **~LoveToLaugh**

* * *

I'm the colorless sunrise  
That's never good enough  
I'm the wind that's in your head  
It ruffles you up  
You could find the reason  
You could let me know  
I won't blame you  
I'll just turn and go

I'm coming home to you  
Every night

~ Every Night (Imagine Dragons)


End file.
